Various devices have been disclosed for securing a first item, such as a cyclist's shoe, to a second item, such as the cyclist's respective pedal. See for example DeMartin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,972; and Baker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,310. However cyclists may find such devices to be rather complicated in design and difficult to utilize.